Forever and a day
by Karkinos
Summary: ¿Qué serie de desastrosos acontecimientos habrán llevado a Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy a estar sentados en el mismo autobús, de camino a Escocia? El destino hará que se unan para conseguir lo que cada uno desea: ella,una buena historia para El Profeta; él, una boda clandestina a espaldas de su madre, con Astoria Greengras. Pero,¿Será eso lo que finalmente acaben obteniendo?DMxGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair: Los personajes pertenecen de esta historia perteneces a J.K. Rowling y a Warnes Brothers. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Aclaraciones de la historia: Este primer capítulo es un poco largo, pero he tenido que desarrollarlo de tal manera que se explicase, todo lo posible de la situación que viven y experimentan los personajes. Además, siempre me ha gustado ser lo más fiel a los libros posibles, y al carácter de los personajes y desarrollando la acción a raíz de ello. Para mí, Harry durante los libros, y en varios tramos de estos, es un egocéntrico y, en ocasiones, bastante egoísta e irracional. A parte de que parece que él tiene el monopolio del sufrimiento. Aclaro que este Fic es un Draco/Ginny en toda regla, aunque el rubio no salga todavía, pero lo hará, más sexy y caliente que nunca. lol

Expresiones: Por si acaso en otros países no se utilizan: "Comerse la cabeza" significa que le das muchas vueltas a un problema. "Agua de Mayo" esperar algo con inquietud, con muchas ganas.

Dedicatoria: A todas las chicas del grupo Drinny/Dranny.

 **Prefacio.**

Nuestra vida es un tren que recorre una larga y oxidada vía que muchos antes, recorrieron. Cambiamos de rail, paramos en diferentes y, a la vez, en las mismas estaciones. Los paisajes y las personas van pasando de largo, anodinos ante nuestra propia existencia. Olvidamos el momento que se ha vivido, el tiempo es insignificante.

Tenemos un camino biológico marcado: naces, vives y mueres; pero somos nosotros los que elegimos dónde parar, a quien recoger, que equipaje olvidar.

Como cuando vamos en un tren, muchas cosas son borrosas para nosotros, detalles que nunca notamos o no quisimos poner atención, porque lo más importante era avanzar, conseguir la meta final impuesta por otros o por nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánta pérdida seríamos capaces de asumir sin volvernos locos y darnos cuenta que nuestra vida simplemente ha pasado de largo marcada de metas, objetivos y apariencias, y abandonando la oportunidad de respirar y sentir el latido de nuestra propia naturaleza? ¿Nos llevaría eso a la locura más absoluta? ¿No es el temor del ser humano darse cuenta de que su vida ha pasado de largo y no ha aprovechado el tiempo que se le ha dado?

 **CAPITULO 1.**

.- Por el amor de Merlín, Ginny, solamente tienes veintisiete años, no es el fin del mundo.- Dijo una chica rubia de ojos saltones mientras se llevaba una copa de vino blanco a los labios.

.- Ya lo sé Luna, pero ¿sabes? Esto es lo último que la gente se espera de mí, después de todo lo que ha pasado…- Ginny, la chica pelirroja que estaba enfrente de la rubia, la que creía que iba a ser el fin del mundo para ella, suspiró con pesadumbre mientras miraba el fondo de su copa. – Después de todo, se supone que el siguiente paso en una relación, después de vivir juntos, es casarse.- todo su cuerpo tembló.- pero la sola idea de hacerlo es que me pone la piel de gallina, y no en el buen sentido.

.- Cielo, no antepongas las expectativas de los demás a tus propias necesidades. Además, después de como se ha estado comportando, no creo que esté en su mente pedirte matrimonio.- le contestó la rubia tomándole la mano.- Sé que va a ser difícil, y me molesta no poder estar a tu lado con todo lo que puede venir, ojalá pudiera cancelar mi viaje…

.- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No digas eso! – la pelirroja apretó su mano.- Es lo que llevas esperando mucho tiempo. Además no es como si no pudiera arreglármelas sola. ¿De acuerdo?

.- Está bien…

Las dos amigas se sonrieron mientras bebían un largo trago de su bebida, sumergidas cada una en sus pensamientos, y compartiendo un agradable silencio. Habían quedado para comer en el centro de Londres; como hacían todas las semanas desde que habían dejado de vivir juntas hacía ya tres años. Era un ritual muy especial, y familiar, para ambas, ya que compartían amistad prácticamente desde los catorce años.

Podía decirse, que después de tanto tiempo eran casi como un alma dividida en dos cuerpos. Después de muchos años de colegio, una guerra, batallas perdidas y ganadas, se comprendían tan bien que entre ellas sobraban las palabras.

Ginny Weasley desvió la mirada hacia su amiga Luna Lovegood, estaba tan feliz por ella…¡Aunque iba a echarla muchísimo de menos! La rubia había conseguido una beca junto con su prometido Rolf Scamander para viajar por todo el mundo y así poder catalogar y descubrir nuevas especies de animales. El sueño de su vida cumplido y, por tanto, Ginny no podía estar más ogullosa, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para lograrlo.

Recordó cómo, al salir de Hogwarts, estaban las dos perdidas en sus propias ambiciones y no sabían qué camino escoger. Decidieron juntas irse a vivir al Londres muggle, querían aprender y arriesgarse a trabajar en lo que fuera; salir adelante por su cuenta. Como una clara fotografía se acordó del primer y único apartamento que alquilaron: pequeño, sucio, con las tuberías viejas. Se acordó de los vecinos raros que siempre hacían fiestas los fines de semana e invitaban a todo el bloque, la mujer que vivía sola y estaba obsesionada con los enanos de jardín, la pareja gay que siempre estaba pendiente de ellas y que llegaron a ser su familia, por supuesto, la familia asiática que todos los miércoles les llevaban comida tradicional y al amable portero, Dylan, que nunca fue a reparar el váter, a pesar de que estuvieron viviendo allí casi siete años, y se rompió el primer día.

Fue tan divertido llevar allí a sus padres el primer día que les dieron las llaves... Su madre se puso a limpiar como una loca con mil pócimas desinfectantes, mientras su padre alucinaba y hacía la promesa de ir allí todas las semanas a reparar los desperfectos que tuvieran, ya que el portero le había prestado un libro de " _manteinemento_ ". La felicidad del padre de Luna, mientras les colgaba extraños adornos de las paredes para alejar a no sé qué criaturas que mordían los dedos de los pies. Tenía tantos recuerdos atesorados de la vida que compartió junto a su amiga, que la felicidad y la nostalgia se apoderaron de ella.

.- ¿Recordando otra vez Ginny? – se rio Luna.- Siempre pones esa cara cuando te acuerdas de "El agujero".- Así bautizaron al hogar que compartieron y construyeron juntas.

.- Sí, me estaba acordando de la familia Fhú, echo de menos sus empanadillas de tofu.- contestó la pelirroja relamiéndose los labios.- Estaban deliciosas.

.- Es cierto – Asintió la rubia.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando Neville vino a vivir con nosotras una temporada? ¡No cabíamos en la casa y el olor de sus calcetines se conservó hasta meses después de irse.

.- Al principio fue duro, pero creo que supimos adaptarnos bien a todo.

.- Si, aunque supongo que siempre tendemos a idealizar tiempos pasados… Acuérdate el día que te despertarte con tres cucarachas en la frente. Mis oídos todavía sufren al recordarlo.

.- ¡Qué asco! – Ginny soltó un pequeño chillido- O cuando te explotó la tubería de la ducha en la cara y tuvimos que ir a Urgencias Muggles para que te sacaran "eso" del ojo porque no queríamos que nadie se enterase.

.- ¡Calla! Estuve con un parche dos meses, fue justo cuando conocí a Rolf y, aunque el parche llamó más su atención que otra cosa, fue horrible…

.- Lo sé, nunca se me ha metido una bola de pelo en el ojo, pero no quiero probarlo.

.- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Luna mientras golpeaba suavemente su hombro y reía.- Creo que fue la mejor y la peor época de mi vida.

.- Desde luego.

Se miraron mientras reían, sin duda alguna, para ambas, era el mejor momento de la semana. Sim embargo, el teléfono móvil de la rubia, comenzó a sonar. La chica miró el mensaje que le había llegado.

.- Lo siento mucho Ginny, pero tengo que irme. Rolf acaba de salir del trabajo y tenemos que hacer las maletas todavía, y con la gran acumulación de _torposoplos y nargles_ que hay en casa, me temo que no las acabaremos hasta que tengamos que coger el traslador - La chica rubia se levantó de la mesa y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie- Deja, te ayudo con las muletas.- se agachó a coger los bastones que estaban en el suelo.- Menos mal que ya sólo te queda una semana.

.- Gracias Luna. – Le sonrió Ginny. Eran tan aparatosas que no podía con ellas.- Si, porque estoy harta de llevarlas. Voy a beberme la asquerosa poción con todo el gusto del mundo.

.- Por lo menos este mes hemos podido quedar fuera de tu casa, piensa en positivo.

.- ¡Está siendo un engorro! Pero estoy feliz, a pesar de todo. Además creo que el Hospital necesita unas "Vacaciones de Ginny Weasley".

.- Desde luego, eres la peor enferma del mundo.- Luna cogió el bolso de su amiga mientras ella se ponía el abrigo con un mohín de disgusto. – te acompaño hasta la zona de aparición, no quiero que te pase nada.

.- No te preocupes Luna.- Ginny cogió las muletas y se las colocó en ambos brazos. – Voy a ir despacio al Ministerio de Magia, no queda lejos, y Harry me ha dicho que iba a estar libre pronto.

La mención del moreno hizo que la rubia torciera el gesto. ¿Es que acaso no podía acercarse él a recogerla? Ella era amiga de Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero, siempre había estado mucho más unida a la pelirroja, y sabía por todo lo que había pasado, y por lo que estaba pasando ahora. No le gustaba como estaba tratando a su mejor amiga, Ginny no se merecía los desprecios que él le llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo. Esperaba que esa noche, tal como le había aconsejado, hablase con él, y le dejase las cosas claras.

Aunque lo que en realidad esperaba Luna era que Ginny le mandase un buen hechizo mocomurciélagos y siguiera adelante con su vida. Desde luego, ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ni lo iban a estar, por mucho que todo el mundo se empeñase en calificarlos como la pareja perfecta, no lo eran. Ni siquiera se acercaban a "intentar" serlo. Ambos se merecían más, y, desde luego, esa relación tóxica en la que habían parado solamente les estaba haciendo daño.

A pesar de todo, la rubia entendía a su amiga, su estado durante los últimos meses había sido muy vulnerable, lo había perdido todo, y seguramente no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando en su vida sentimental, aunque todo el mundo a su alrededor si lo había hecho. Todos sabían que Harry estaba comportándose como un cerdo egoísta, pero no habían querido interferir en la relación, porque no era asunto suyo y, porque no querían dañar a Ginny. Era ella la que debería confrontarlo. ¡Y por fin lo había hecho! Ese día compartió con su amiga todas las dudas y le pidió consejo. Aún parecía dubitativa, pero Luna sabía que pasase lo que pasase, ella estaría a su lado.

Salieron del restaurante y la luz de Londres le pudo mostrar a Luna las ojeras de la pelirroja, sus ojos cansados, los labios secos y con heridas, las uñas mordidas.

.- ¿Ginny? ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? – Luna le acarició la espalda.- Creo que debes hablar con Harry cuanto antes, no puedes seguir así.

.- Lo haré Luna, no te preocupes.- Le sonrió.- Ya sabes que, bueno, no es el mejor momento que estoy viviendo, pero, dentro de mis posibilidades, debo intentar que mejore. De hoy no pasa. Lo prometo.

La ex -Ravenclaw abrazó a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Cuídate mucho ¿vale? Intentaré mandarte todas las cartas que la selva me permita. – Colocó el bolso a modo de bandolera en el hombro de Ginny.- Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

.- No te preocupes y ¡disfruta mucho! Dale un beso a Rolf de mi parte.- Se separaron y Luna se alejó un par de pasos dentro del callejón que había al lado del restaurante para desaparecerse. - ¡Una última cosa! – gritó de repente Ginny.- ¡Como te cases en la selva o en el Himalaya y no me invites no te lo perdonaré nunca!

Luna miró sorprendida a su amiga, y riéndose, se desapareció.

"Esta se casa" Ginny pensó para sí misma mientras sonreía. Miró con pesadumbre su pierna escayolada y las muletas, y comenzó a caminar hacia el Ministerio de Magia, no estaba muy lejos, pero con esas muletas tardaría unos veinte minutos, suficiente para sopesar los consejos que le había dado su amiga. Una luz en el cataclismo que era últimamente su vida.

Desde hacía seis meses, no era la misma de antes, exactamente desde el momento que se rompió la pierna en mil pedazos. El solo recuerdo del accidente de Quiddicth la hacía estremecerse. Todos los equipos de la Liga Inglesa habían decidido organizar una serie de partidos benéficos durante un fin de semana entero para recaudar fondos para el Hospital Infantil de San Mungo, puesto que había habido un brote de viruela mágica y el Hospital se había visto corto de fondos para atender a tantos niños. Como era de esperar, a pesar de que todos eran partidos amistosos, las entradas se agotaron en seguida, y el estadio estuvo lleno todos los días. El partido de clausura lo celebraban las Holyhead Harpies contra el quipo de los Puddlemere United. Al ser el último partido, más que un juego reglamentario, todos estaban volando relajados en sus escobas disfrutando del ambiente que se respiraba en el campo.

Ginny en un momento atrapó la quaffle, e iba volando a los aros del equipo contrario dispuesta a marcar otro tanto, cuando cerca de ella pasó volando una bludger, del tamaño de la pelota que llevaba en las manos, descontrolada, directa a las gradas, donde no había ningún bateador para repelerla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó como un rayo a interceptarla, y en cuestión de segundos, interpuso su propio cuerpo entre el público y la pelota que, presa de un mal-intencionado encantamiento, se ensañó con la pelirroja. Ginny calló de la escoba desde una altura de quince metros, mientras era golpeada por la pelota. Recordó los gritos a su alrededor y el punzante dolor que le recorrió mientras la pelota la atacaba una y otra vez mientras caía, el sonido sordo de su cuerpo golpeando el mullido suelo de hierba. Y luego, nada más.

Cuando despertó, dos semanas después en el hospital San Mungo, su familia y su novio, Harry Potter, estaban allí, mirándola con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Al principio tuvieron que recordarle lo que había sucedido, porque se despertó completamente desorientada. Por lo visto, un grupo de magos había lanzado al campo una bludger más, para que crease confusión en el campo mientras ellos robaban los fondos recaudados para el hospital. Por eso, no había ningún bateador cerca y, de no haber sido por la acción de la pelirroja, las consecuencias podían haber sido mucho peores, ya que hicieron falta seis jugadores de ambos equipos para frenar la maldita pelota, que había sido hechizada para que toda persona que tocase el balón fuese golpeado por él de manera brutal.

La catástrofe se había reducido de manera considerable, según la evaluación del informe del Departamento de Aurores, del que Harry se hizo cargo personalmente. No hubo víctimas mortales en el registro.

Recordó la primera puñalada fue el intenso dolor que sintió cuando intentó incorporarse en la cama aquél día, casi cayó inconsciente. La maldita pelota, no únicamente en sentido figurado, le había roto casi todos los huesos del cuerpo, además, al caer de la escoba, dentro de la suerte de caer en el mullido césped que había sido encantado para aliviar las consecuencias de una caída de la escoba, su pierna derecha había dado con una valla de hierro, ocasionando que su tibia y peroné se astillasen de tal manera, que la poción crece huesos era suficiente para reparar el daño causado. Pociones y escayola. El infierno abrió las puertas para la pelirroja.

El resultado fueron, dos meses de internamiento en el hospital con rehabilitación intensiva, tomando veinte pociones diarias y el escayolamiento de su pierna por lo menos unos seis meses. Por supuesto, a parte de las consecuencias físicas y el intenso dolor, las consecuencias personales fueron también devastadoras. La segunda puñalada del día fue enterarse de que tendría que dejar su puesto en el equipo y que seguramente no podría volver a volar profesionalmente en escoba, nunca más. Al menos, el médico le dijo que no iba a quedarse coja. Además de la frustración de abandonar su profesión y prácticamente su vida, tuvo que estar en reposo los primeros cuatro meses, casi sin poder moverse y con el avance lento y doloroso de la rehabilitación. Pero durante cinco meses y tres semanas, ella había trabajado duro, muy duro, y soportado mucho dolor físico y mental para llegar a donde estaba, a una semana de deshacerse de ese lastre blanco que le picaba horriblemente por las noches.

Lógicamente, todo ese calvario no solo le afectó a ella personalmente, sino que también a sus relaciones personales. Aunque si la pelirroja era honesta consigo misma, únicamente había afectado a su relación con Harry. Porque sus compañeras de equipo, sus amigos, su familia, todos, absolutamente todos, la habían apoyado muchísimo. El único que tomó distancia fue él, y fue un golpe para ella, podría decirse que fue la tercera puñalada que recibió durante su larga recuperación.

Habían estado saliendo desde hacía muchos años. Retomaron su relación un año y medio después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando él estuvo preparado para volver con ella, o más bien, cuando él quiso volver. Ginny se había limitado a ser su amiga, hasta el límite que él le marcó, hasta el día en que él se decidió a pedirle que volviera a su lado, como su pareja. Por supuesto, ese momento fue muy especial, por fin iban a estar juntos, y, a pesar de que tuvieron, o más bien Harry tuvo que superar muchos fantasmas a lo largo de los años, juntos, lo consiguieron. Ginny fue su apoyo, su muelle de carga.

No obstante, la situación había cambiado. Ella, que siempre había sido la parte fuerte y positiva de la relación, necesitó que Harry tomase las riendas y, de una u otra forma "tirase de ella", ya que era Ginny la que estaba inmersa en una situación muy dura que fue de la mano de la depresión al verse tan limitada. Al principio, las primeras semanas, el moreno lo había intentado, pero, no había sido tarea fácil, y más cuando la pelirroja tenía su carácter y era una persona bastante independiente. Pero sabía que eso no justificaba el hecho de que la hubiera dejado sola en el hospital, que se hubiera perdido muchas sesiones de ejercicios, que no hubiera estado allí, simplemente, apoyándola de la misma manera que los demás. Más cuando ella, a pesar del rechazo que sufrió por parte de él durante mucho tiempo, no se había apartado de su lado.

Eso le había dolido en el alma a Ginny, y de haber estado en otras circunstancias, hubiera tomado las riendas, pero, en esos momentos, simplemente no podía asumir otra carga emocional, aceptó la actitud del muchacho, y se refugió en los que sí estuvieron a su lado, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Sabía que durante todos esos meses, todo el mundo había estado juzgando su actitud, más aún cuando a los dos meses de salir del hospital, Harry no había tardado en pedir ayuda a Molly Weasley, que, inmediatamente dejó toneladas de comida preparadas en el congelador para su marido y se mudó con ellos. Por supuesto, la presencia de Molly Weasley, ayudó mucho al moreno, tanto, que pasadas unas semanas, parecía que se había desentendido, aún más, del apoyo que necesitaba su novia.

Obviamente, una brecha apareció en la pareja, y con el paso de los meses se había hecho más y más grande. Tanto, que a pesar de que su madre se había marchado hacía un mes, y que ella, estaba cada día mejor y la rehabilitación y su trabajo duro estaban dando sus frutos, las interactuaciones de ambos eran mínimas; Ginny estaba muy dolida y decepcionada con la actitud del moreno, y él, parecía que le reprochaba algo.

Su mejoría física le otorgó lucidez y eso hizo que Ginny empezase a replantearse que, quizás los problemas entre ella y Harry, estuvieran allí desde antes, puede que la monotonía en la que se habían sumergido, había apagado poco a poco entre ellos la llama del amor. Sin embargo, y, a pesar de todas sus dudas, ella seguía sintiendo ese "no sé qué" en el estómago cuando el moreno la miraba, y de verdad que deseaba estar bien con él, aunque lo viera como una tarea imposible.

Por todas esas dudas que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, y desde que se encontraba capaz de salir a la calle sola, había ido a visitar y pedir opinión a sus mejores amigos: Neville, Luna y Lisa, una chica de Slytherin que conoció en su quinto año. Todos habían coincidido en lo mismo: debía hablar con Harry y exponerle sus dudas con respecto a la relación y al comportamiento del moreno. Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que, en todas las ocasiones que había intentado acercarse a él, el chico no había estado muy predispuesto a hablar con ella. Se había marchado con excusas del trabajo o se había ido a dormir temprano rehuyéndola. Y si no, sus intentos de iniciar una conversación pacífica habían acabado en una grandísima discusión, que habían ocasionado que la tirantez entre ambos aumentase.

La conversación que había tenido con su amiga aquella tarde, le había hecho renovar fuerzas, por eso, mientras Ginny se acercaba al Ministerio de Magia, estaba más decidida a cada paso que daba, a encarar la situación, pues como bien había dicho Luna, no era el fin del mundo, pasase lo que pasase. Al llegar a la cabina de teléfono que daba al Ministerio, pidió a un viandante que le ayudase a abrir la puerta, el cual amablemente la ayudó.

Una vez allí no le fue difícil llegar hasta la oficina de Aurores, ya que todo el mundo estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla; no solamente por ser la compañera sentimental de Harry, sino por su propia fama como una de las mejores jugadoras de Quiddicth y por la gran hazaña que le había costado su propia salud y su carrera, aunque por mil dolores y consecuencias personales que tuviera esa caída, estaba segura de que volvería a hacerlo, no una, sino mil veces. Atravesó las oficinas saludando a los compañeros de su novio y llegó hasta su despacho, donde lo encontró tras el escritorio jugando a las cartas.

.- Vaya, sí que es dura la vida del Auror…- Comentó Ginny con suavidad, en broma. Harry alzó la vista avergonzado y frunció el ceño.

.- He terminado antes y te estaba esperando, llevo todo el día trabajando como un burro.- le contestó con hosquedad.

.- Era una broma,- Suspiró ella, sin entender por qué se había puesto a la defensiva.- Acabo de despedirme de Luna, se va esta noche con Rolf.

.- Vaya, que suerte que hayas podido despedirte, yo he estado todo el día tras una montaña de papeles.- El moreno recogió las cartas y las metió en un cajón del escritorio. Alzó la vista y se dio de que, por la cara que tenía la pelirroja, su comentario la había herido, últimamente notaba que cualquier cosa que decía molestaba a su novia, eso lo irritó. A pesar de eso, sabía, en el fondo, que se había pasado y se disculpó.- Lo siento, Ginny.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro unos segundos, sin saber que decir. El silencio que se formó era incómodo y frío. ¿Acaso es que se habían olvidado de cómo hablarse o tratarse el uno al otro? A Ginny le sobrecogió una profunda tristeza al tener la oscura corazonada de que todo se había acabado para ambos. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque sabía muy dentro de ella, que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos, no tenía solución, y si era sincera con ella misma, tal vez tampoco tenía ganas de solucionarlo, porque era hora de seguir adelante.

Cuando la pelirroja sintió como los brazos de Harry la rodeaban, se sobresaltó, pero se dejó envolver por él, el olor a su colonia la calmó, siempre le reconfortaba que él la abrazase y, tristemente, últimamente no lo hacía mucho.

.- Te invito a cenar esta noche.- Dijo suavemente.- así podemos celebrar tu primer artículo en el Profeta. Hace mucho que no salimos a cenar.

Definitivamente, no estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, y la actitud de hacer como si no estuviera pasando nada, la enfadó.

.- Harry…

.- Toma, esto es un traslador que te llevara directamente a casa.- Le dio una pelota de goma.- Lo he preparado para que el viaje sea suave, así no se dañará tu pierna. – Ginny miró el objeto unos segundos, no sabía si tirárselo a la cabeza. – Date un baño y arréglate, yo estaré allí a la hora de cenar para ir al restaurante. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

.- ¿Tú no vienes conmigo? ¿No has acabado de trabajar ya? – Le miró acusadoramente mientras torcía el gesto.

.- No, es que tengo un par de cosas que...

.- Bueno es igual. – Le cortó y se apartó bruscamente de él.- Adiós, que se de bien.- Agarró la pelota con fuerza y desapareció ante la anonadada mirada de Harry, que, muy a su pesar no entendía porque se había enfadado.

.- Mujeres…-Dijo cansino mientras volvía a su escritorio y sacaba de nuevo las cartas.

Al aparecer en su apartamento, Ginny grito de rabia ¿pero cómo había sido tan idiota? Ella triste y afligida por lo que estaba pasando y ¡a él le daba absolutamente igual! Y la había mandado a casa con un traslador, sola. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba al cara rajada? Tuvo ganas de explotar la habitación entera, pero se controló. ¿Una cena? Bueno, pues si Harry Potter quería tener una cena con ella, la iba a tener. Por todos los años que habían estado juntos, había intentado hacer las cosas suavemente, amablemente, pero eso había sido el colmo. ¡Estaba jugando a las cartas en su cara y decía que tenía cosas que hacer! "Que sin vergüenza" pensó para sí.

Cogió su varita, y se quitó la ropa, y despacio y con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia el baño. Puso un encantamiento impermeabilizante en su pierna escayolada, y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse, porque si no, alguien corría el peligro de ser asesinado. Una vez dentro, puso empeño en concentrarse en ella misma y no pensar en nada más, pero, fue completamente, una misión imposible.

.- Maldito imbécil. – dijo hablando sola.- Y yo comiéndome la cabeza y sintiéndome mal, como una perdedora. Y voy a verle al trabajo, para que me mande a casa en esa mierda de traslador.- dio un puñetazo en el agua y se salpicó la cara.- Pues ya me lo podía haber dicho y me venía directamente, pedante, grosero, asqueroso…- La rabia hacia sí misma le hizo lagrimear, hasta que finalmente rompió a llorar.

Estuvo dos horas metida en la bañera llorando toda su frustración y su rabia, mientras sabía, que a Harry no le importaba lo más mínimo como estaba ella, es más, no le había importado desde que fue ella la que estaba destrozada, cuando era ella la que necesitaba su ayuda y su apoyo. No había estado a su lado en todos esos meses de rehabilitación, al menos, no como un punto de apoyo, y se dio cuenta, de que de no haber sido por sus amigos y su familia, en especial su madre, seguramente hubiera estado sola en todo ese proceso, el no se hubiera hecho cargo de ella.

De alguna manera, darse cuenta de todo eso, la liberó, y sintió que su carga era menos pesada. Fue consciente de que Harry la quería, pero no de la manera que se suponía que debía hacerlo una pareja, no porque no quisiera (o tal vez sí), sino porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, y era demasiado egoísta como para intentar entenderla a ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Harry se había hecho dueño de la bandera del sufrimiento, los problemas de los demás le importaban, pero él siempre había sufrido algo peor, y sabía que el moreno, en el fondo, pensaba que ella era débil. Mientras salía de la bañera, tomó la determinación de que, esa noche, iba a ser la última oportunidad que le iba al moreno para hablar, si seguía sin querer hacerlo, se acabó.

Secó su cuerpo con una toalla y desnuda, se miró en el espejo de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se prestaba atención. Se fijó en que ya no tenía ningún moratón, sus antiguas cicatrices seguían en la piel igual de plateadas, y las nuevas, estaban de un color más rosado, pero, afortunadamente habían sanado bien.. Miró su pierna y se alegró al recordar que solo le quedaba una semana para que le quitasen la escayola, y que la poción regenerase y curase los huesos que quedaban rotos, aunque sabía que la rehabilitación tenía que prolongarse unos meses más, no le importaba, estaba demasiado entusiasmada al saberse dueña de otra victoria más, ya que los médicos le daban buen pronóstico para su futuro deportivo.

Admiró su cuerpo, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se dio cuenta de que había engordado; tenía los pechos más grandes, las caderas más anchas y las piernas más gruesas. Se dio la vuelta y se miró el trasero, si, también estaba más grande, incluso vio la celulitis aparecer. Ella siempre había sido una persona muy atlética y sus músculos habían estado firmes, el accidente le había dado otra sorpresa, una que agradó a la pelirroja. Era obvio que durante ese tiempo ganase peso, había pasado casi seis meses de inactividad, tumbada en la cama, únicamente haciendo rehabilitación. Solo vistiendo ropa deportiva y comiendo para llenar las horas muertas. Agarró con un par manos sus pechos y comprobó que casi no le cabían en las manos. Por eso le apretaban tanto los sujetadores.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin mirarse al espejo detenidamente? ¿De verdad había estado tan perdida y miserable que ni una mirada se había regalado? Negó con la cabeza y de nuevo, se miró y decidió, que, nunca más, por muy mal que estuviera, volvería a dejar pasar un solo día sin mirarse al espejo y recordarse lo hermosa que era. Calculó que habría subido una talla de pantalón y dos de sujetador

Recordó que tenía un vestido en el armario que nunca había usado, porque tenía demasiado escote y nunca habita conseguido "llenarlo". Siempre se había sentido incómoda al no "rellenar" aquél vestido. Pensó que era una buena ocasión para estrenarlo. Tanto si se solucionaban las cosas con Harry, como si se rompían para siempre. Además le apetecía cambiar un poco y, más importante aún, la falda tenía el vuelo suficiente como para permitirle andar con comodidad, dato muy importante.

Una vez vestida, vio como el escote le llegaba hasta el ombligo y marcaba de manera colosal su busto, se sintió muy segura de sí misma.

.- ¿Esto es lo que ve Hermione todas las mañanas? Con razón mi hermano está tan contento.- Ella que siempre había tenido poco pecho, y ese cambio la tenía asombrada.- ¿Cómo puede Harry resistirse a tocarlas? Si son hasta hipnóticas. – Comprobó de nuevo el tamaño con sus manos y se rio.

Con la seguridad en sí misma renovada, se sentó para maquillarse ligeramente, con ese vestido no necesitaba nada más que llamase la atención. Miró en su joyero el colgante y los pendientes que le había regalado Harry y que al probárselos le dieron una alergia horrible, le había pedido el recibo para cambiarlos innumerables veces, pero ahí seguían y seguramente, ahí se quedarían para siempre.

Cuando terminó mandó su patronus a Harry, avisándole de que estaba lista para ir a cenar. El moreno tardó una hora en llegar a casa.

Con un rápido beso y casi sin mirarla se metió en la ducha y se aseó rápidamente. Una vez fuera y con una pelirroja sentada en el diván de la habitación más que enfadada, Harry la observó detenidamente.

.- ¿Vas a ir con ese vestido? – Preguntó mientras se ponía la corbata. Ella se puso de pie y se alisó la falda.

.- Si ¿Por qué? – sonrió.

.- Te queda un poco pequeño ¿no crees? – Harry no supo descifrar la mirada que ella le brindó.

.- ¿Qué? – se limitó a decir.

.- Pues…que…- Tragó saliva.- Después de todos estos meses, aquí en casa sin hacer nada, es normal que, a ver…Que no pasa nada Gin.- Se acercó a ella titubeando.- Estás preciosa.

.- Si, lo estoy.- Contestó secamente.- A mí me gusta cómo me queda, así que, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

.- Pero Gin, si no he dicho nada.

.- ¿Nada?

.- No entiendo por qué te enfadas, ya he dicho que no pasa nada, ya tendrás tiempo de ponerte en forma otra vez.

.- Harry, cállate y termina de vestirte, te espero abajo.- La pelirroja cogió las muletas y se dirigió al salón de la casa, más enfadada que dolida por los comentarios de su novio.

Sin hablarse, subieron al coche de Harry y se dirigieron al restaurante al que solían ir todas las semanas antes del accidente. Era un sitio bastante lujoso y popular entre las personalidades de la comunidad mágica. No era raro encontrarse al Ministro de Magia cenando con diferentes diplomáticos, gente de la alta sociedad o diferentes celebridades. La última ocasión que habían acudido había sido hacía tres semanas, cuando Ginny había sido contratada por el periódico "El Profeta" como columnista asociada, mientras se recuperaba.

La pelirroja había aceptado entusiasmada, ya que así, podría ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran los problemas que tenía con Harry, la rehabilitación o lo frustrada que se sentía con su pierna. Recibió como agua de Mayo la proposición y Harry la había invitado a salir, sin embargo, sus expectativas de cena romántica se habían ido al garete cuando en medio de la velada él se marchó a la Oficina de Aurores, y había acabado cenando con Hermione. No es que no disfrutase de la compañía de su cuñada, pero ya era bastante humillante sentirse inútil, como para lidiar con el constante abandono de Harry.

La pobre Hermione había intentado animarla, y habían acabado en la casa que compartía con su hermano viendo películas antiguas y comiendo helado, así que tampoco fue tan desastroso. Además, a Harry no le importó demasiado que no fuera a dormir a casa.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el camarero y el gerente salieron a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa, incluso le llevaron a Ginny un ramo de flores, muy felices al ver la mejoría de la muchacha. Cuando ella se quitó el abrigo, el joven se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, exactamente en ese punto que le había fascinado a ella tanto apenas unas horas antes. Ginny se sonrojó y miró a Harry, que estaba pendiente del teléfono móvil. Suspiró.

Acomodados en la mesa y con una copa de vino suave, la pelirroja esperó a que su novio dejara el aparato, para iniciar una civilizada conversación. Los minutos pasaron, y sin ningún tipo de paciencia, la chica bufó.

.- Harry, no podemos seguir así.- Ginny le miró a los ojos.- yo no puedo seguir así. – La chica pelirroja cogió la servilleta de tela y la estrujó entre sus manos. Trató de hacer contacto visual con el chico moreno que tenía enfrente, pero él estaba ocupado mirando su teléfono móvil.- Harry, por favor, escúchame. – Ante la ausencia de respuesta, el coraje le subió por la garganta.- ¡Quieres dejar ese trasto y prestarme atención! Estoy tratando de hablar contigo, por el amor de Merlín.

El chico moreno levantó la vista del aparato electrónico sorprendido y contrariado. Estaba atendiendo asuntos de trabajo para poder tener el resto de la noche libre ¿Qué era tan grave y urgente? Ni siquiera el camarero se había acercado a la mesa a pedir la orden de comida. Ofuscado guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y pidió disculpas a las personas de las otras mesas que se habían girado hacia ellos, debido a la llamada de atención de la pelirroja. La miró detenidamente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero estaba seguro de que no era por la vergüenza del momento.

.- ¿Puedes bajar la voz? – Susurró tranquilamente clavando sus verdes ojos en ella.- Estás montando el espectáculo.

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula ¿Montar el espectáculo? Definitivamente había sido una mala idea salir a cenar esa noche, debían haber hablado en casa, donde no hubiera testigos del asesinato. Creyó que podía hablar con él tranquilamente, contarle los problemas y las dudas que llevaba teniendo desde hacía un tiempo. Pero no, las cosas nunca podían ser sencillas con Harry Potter. Y por supuesto, ella siempre tenía la culpa de todo.

.- Llevo más de quince minutos tratando de mantener una conversación contigo – dijo ella lo más quedamente posible – Es más, llevo más de un mes tratando de hablar contigo, y hoy, durante todo el día, he querido que hablasemo, pero esta mañana has huido de casa para no desayunar conmigo, no has estado para comer y, a pesar de haber acabado de trabajar, no has venido a casa hasta que era la hora casi exacta de la reserva. Así que perdona si he montado el espectáculo tratando de llamar tu atención. – Cogió su copa de vino.- era eso o tirarte la copa de vino a la cara para que levantaras tus ojos del aparato del demonio.

Harry observó cómo se acercaba la copa de vino a sus labios y bebía un largo trago. Sabía que no mentía, que le hubiera tirado el vino a la cara, o el plato. Por primera vez en la noche observó detenidamente a su acompañante, su novia. Se extrañó al no ver la gargantilla que le había regalado hacía unas semanas ¿O fue hace unos meses? Tampoco llevaba los aretes que le obsequió por su cumpleaños. No es que Ginny fuera una persona ostentosa, pero recordaba que si salían a cenar le gustaba ponerse algún tipo de joya, por eso se las había regalado. Harry sacudió la cabeza perdiéndose en su afirmación ¿Es que le estaba haciendo algún desprecio para llamar su atención?

.- No llevas puesta la cadena, ni los pendientes que te regalé ¿Los has perdido, verdad? – Desvió la conversación. Harry sonrió para sí mismo. No le gustaba discutir, pero si había hecho algo mal prefería invertir las tornas y quedar libre de culpa.- No pones ningún cuidado.

.- ¿Quieres morir esta noche, Harry Potter? – La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. – Porque si quieres evitar la conversación echándome la culpa de algo que no he hecho para que me sienta mal y me calle, estás muy equivocado. – Su voz hizo temblar al moreno.- Para tu información, llevo meses sin llevarlos, ya que me dan alergia, me los puse unos días pero se me inflamaron las orejas y el cuello. Te pedí el recibo para descambiarlos, pero aún lo sigo esperando.

Harry la miró atónito, había metido la pata. No recordaba haber tenido esa conversación. Es más, en su mente podía recordar las innumerables veces que la había visto llevando sus regalos.

.- No recuerdo haber tenido esa conversación contigo, es más juraría…

.- ¡Ese es el problema Harry! – Le interrumpió ella.- Desde hace meses que no hablamos, bueno, yo hablo contigo y tú no te molestas ni siquiera en intentar escucharme.

.-Eso no es cierto, yo te escucho. – Harry empezaba a estar muy molesto. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo en la oficina. Tenían mucho papeleo, muchos juicios pendientes, muchos Aurores nuevos que entrenar y un largo etcétera de tareas. Aún con todo sacaba tiempo para llevarla a cenar, para comprarle detalles. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

.- Harry, que estemos en una misma habitación cohabitando el uno con el otro no significa nada. Vivimos juntos desde hace tres años, vuelves del trabajo, no hablas conmigo, te metes en tu despacho o te vas con Hermione o Ron, luego vuelves, cenamos casi en silencio porque estás cansado y ya está. No hay nada más. – Hizo una pausa y lentamente añadió.- Desde el accidente te has alejado completamente, te has desentendido.

.- Así que ese era el problema. Después de todos los años que llevaban juntos, ella quería más atención.

.- Estás siendo muy egoísta y caprichosa, Ginevra.- estaba muy enfadado.- No seas cría…Desde ese maldito accidente he estado pendiente de ti día y noche, atendiendo tus necesidades.

.- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta, pálida como un fantasma.

.- Y tú siempre con esa cara de mal humor, con ese temperamento. Reclamando, reclamando…- Harry clavó sus ojos en ella.- He lidiado contigo de la mejor manera posible.

.- Harry, hiciste que mi madre viniera a vivir a casa dos meses, no seas cínico...- Ginny tenía las mejillas rojas de coraje.

.- ¡Para ayudarme!

.- ¿Perdona? – Ginny tenía los nudillos blancos de apretar la servilleta.

.- Era difícil lidiar contigo, necesitaba ayuda.- le contestó Harry.- Y tú, por lo menos tienes una madre que te ayude…

.- No has venido ni a una sola sesión de rehabilitación.- Le interrumpió la pelirroja cortando el discurso del moreno.- Me has dejado sola en casa durante este mes un sinfín de veces, así que no me hagas reír.

.- ¡Eres una carga Ginny! Con tus extraños juegos…

.-¿¡Qué!?

.- Pues que estás montando un numerito reclamando atención, con ese vestido y estas…Demandas y reproches que no vienen al caso. – Estiró el brazo tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja.- Tienes que entender que mi trabajo es muy exigente y tengo muchas cosas que atender, y si cuando llego a casa estoy silencioso es porque necesito descansar de todo. Irme con Ron y Hermione sabes que es una liberación, después de tanto tiempo parece mentira que no lo entiendas. ¿Estás así porque estás en esos días del mes?

Esa pregunta para Ginny fue el colmo. ¿En esos días del mes? ¿Montando un numerito? Ahora sí tenía ganas de montar uno, pero, haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que pudo brindarle su herencia genética, respiró hondo. Sabía que si lo estrangulaba iría a Azkaban, si se ponía a gritar perdería la razón. No estaba montando ninguna escena. Desde hacía meses las únicas palabras que intercambiaba con el moreno eran sobre trabajo, las únicas salidas, si el dolor se lo permitía, eran a casa de su familia.

.- Mira Harry, voy a hacer como que no he escuchado lo último que has dicho.- El moreno iba a interrumpirla, pero ella alzó la mano.- Espera, déjame terminar. Mira, yo sé cómo es tu trabajo, sé todo lo que tienes que hacer y todos los problemas que estáis teniendo. Pero, eso no significa que cuando llegues a casa, sigas pensando en el trabajo, que te impida disfrutar del tiempo con tu pareja, que soy yo.- Ginny suspiró.- Y quiero que te quede claro de una vez, que no estoy celosa ni de Ron, ni de Hermione. El problema no es con tu trabajo, ni con ellos, es entre nosotros.

.- Pero tú no entiendes muchas cosas Ginny, no viviste lo que nosotros– La cortó Harry precipitadamente y en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los ocupantes de las mesas de alrededor lo escuchasen- tu jugabas al Quiddicth, no sabes de cosas del Ministerio, ni nada de lo que concierne a mi trabajo. Además, tú solo volabas con tu escoba y ya, no tenías más problemas que intentar no caerte de ella.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa. Ahora todos los ocupantes de las mesas cercanas miraban a la pareja entre horrorizados y asombrados por las crueles palabras que le había dedicado el moreno a la pelirroja. Como era de esperarse, los que estaban en el famoso restaurante habían reconocido a la pareja que había entrado hacía unos minutos y había ocupado la mesa central. Incluso algunos los habían saludado desde la distancia con afecto y le habían dado ánimos a la pelirroja, felices de que la muchacha se encontrase mejor.

La salud de ella era un artículo de los habituales en la revista Corazón de Bruja todas las semanas, y su acción y "sacrificio" había ocupado la portada y los titulares de revistas nacionales e internacionales durante varias semanas. Incluso eso había ayudado a coger a los culpables con prontitud, ya que todo el mundo había colaborado en su busca y captura.

La pareja de ancianos que se encontraba más cerca de Harry y de Ginny ahogó un grito ¿Cómo se atrevía a haberle dicho eso? No solamente había insultado la inteligencia de la muchacha, sino que había banalizado su profesión y el accidente que sufrió, un accidente que salvó vidas y puso la suya en peligro, sacrificando su propia profesión. El anciano miró a su esposa, que se había girado indignada, y murmuraba rápidamente algo seguramente nada halagador para hacia el chico.

Un Diplomático del Ministerio de Magia que se encontraba reunido con los miembros de su equipo mientras cenaban, se quedó mudo ante la declaración del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, los habían visto entrar y los había saludado, sentía especial simpatía por la pareja, y si alguien le hubiera relatado la escena que estaba presenciando y escuchando en ese momento, no lo hubiera creído. Conocía a Harry personalmente, podría decirse que eran buenos colegas de trabajo, incluso amigos, y nunca le había escuchado hablarle así a nadie, ni siquiera a los presos. Sorprendido, preocupado y, curioso se giró disimuladamente, pero no pudo ver la cara del moreno, solamente podía ver medio rostro de la pelirroja, que tenía una expresión indescriptible en la cara. Sus subalternos estaban igual de atónitos, murmuraban y se mandaban callar unos a otros.

Un camarero que se encontraba sirviendo vino a una joven pareja tiró la copa al suelo, y esta se rompió en mil pedazos, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Todos estaban atentos ahora a lo que estaba sucediendo en la mesa central. Desde el principio de la conversación, otra camarera había estado intentando ir a pedirles la orden desde el principio de su velada, ahora se hallaba agazapada tras una columna, esperando que no la llamasen en ningún momento, desde luego no quería verse envuelta en esa situación.

El gerente, blanco como un fantasma, y preocupado por cómo reaccionaría la muchacha y cómo eso podría afectar a los demás clientes, se acercó a un grupo de camareros que se hallaba en un rincón, dispuesto a descargar su miedo y frustración con ellos.

.- Apuesto dos galeones a que le tira la copa de vino.

.- Apuesto tres galeones a que se levanta y lo estrangula.

.- ¡Parad ya! – susurró muy enfadado. – Id a limpiad… ¡Algo!

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo en todo el restaurante, ni siquiera se escuchaba el roce de los cubiertos contra los platos, todo el mundo había parado de comer, incluso los ocupantes de las mesas más alejadas, que no entendían que estaba sucediendo, y que se habían visto envueltos en aquella extraña atmósfera dejaron de hablar y buscaban curiosos cual era el origen de ese silencio tan incómodo y ensordecedor. Todos, estaban expectantes.

La pelirroja se había quedado mirando al moreno fijamente. Harry se sintió evaluado y eso no le gustó. ¿Cuál era el problema? Era cierto lo que había dicho, todo. Estaba histérica y exagerando las cosas, le molestaba que la Ginny insegura de once años saliera a la luz. Lo había notado, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto ese vestido, lo hizo para llamar su atención, a pesar de que le quedase tan ridículo.

.- Mira Ginny, esa inseguridad que tú tienes…No lo sé, sólo soy yo, soy Harry.- se acercó un poco a ella.- No tienes por qué preocuparte, no te voy a dejar.

.- Harry, tu problema es que crees que el mundo gira en torno a ti, y no es así.

.- Yo no pienso así

.- Si lo haces, siempre has sido el más importante y el único para ti. Eres tu elegido, y me has utilizado como soporte lo que has querido. Y cuando yo te he necesitado, me has dado la espalda.

.- Estás siendo irracional y caprichosa, eres una cría.- bufó el chico.- Tan paranoica siempre, siempre histérica ante la idea de perderme, y ahora me vienes con estas tonterías…

Con suma delicadeza Ginny apartó la mano de Harry de la suya, se terminó la copa de vino y le miró calmadamente mientras cogía del respaldo de su asiento su pañuelo y se agachaba a coger sus muletas. Rápidamente, el hombre mayor y el Diplomático se levantaron a ayudar a la chica pelirroja a incorporarse y a tomar sus muletas, ya que Harry se había quedado sentado mirando los movimientos torpes de la muchacha.

.- No Harry, tú no me vas a dejar, la que te deja soy yo. – Sonrió a los hombres muy agradecida que cálidamente le estrecharon el brazo antes de volver a sus mesas, sin dejar de estar atentos a las palabras de la chica.- Estoy cansada de todo esto. Llevo meses intentando hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación, que no es sana para nada. No hablamos, no interactuamos, no hacemos nada. Por no hablar de que todos mis intentos por solucionarlo acaban en una discusión acerca de lo importante que es tu vida y tu trabajo, y lo banales y absurdos que son mis problemas, y siempre, aunque no lo quieras, acabas insultando mi trabajo y mi inteligencia ¿Y sabes qué? Ya basta, he acabado contigo.

.- Cálmate Ginny, por favor.- Ahora el moreno si se levantó de su silla, e impidiéndole el paso, intentó retener a la pelirroja.- Estás dando el espectáculo de nuevo.

.- ¡Ella no está dando el espectáculo para nada! – Se escuchó a la señora mayor gritar indignada de fondo. - El comentario hizo sonreír a Ginny, cosa que enfadó aún más a Harry.

.- Estoy calmada, así que, deja que me marche porque no quiero ver tu cara en este momento.

.- ¿Sabes que las amenazas no funcionan conmigo? – Seguía interponiéndose entre ella y la salida.- Luego no me valdrán tus lágrimas.

.- Te he dicho que me dejes irme. Y tranquilo, no voy a llorar – le contestó- La lloré mucho por ti, y no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

La pelirroja intentó rodearle para marcharse y él la cogió del brazo, por lo que Ginny perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, todos los hombres y la anciana estaban a un gesto de levantarse de la silla para ayudar a la muchacha, más que incrédulos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ginny se quedó mirando la mano de Harry, le estaba apretando demasiado, estaba muy enfadado. ¿Pero que le dolía más, tener a todo un restaurante mirando o que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa de plantarlo? Seguramente había herido su orgullo, ya que una tonta medio inválida le había mandado a paseo.

Pero ella, no iba a permitir que un hombre, por muchos años que llevasen juntos destrozase su autoestima y la hiciera sentir inferior, y mucho menos que le hablase así delante de tantísima gente. No quería, ni iba a ser relegada a un segundo plano, ella era la protagonista de su vida, no él.

.- Harry, te pido por favor que me sueltes el brazo.

.- ¿Hay otro hombre? – Apretó el agarre.

.- ¿Qué dices?

.- ¡Ya lo has oído!

.- Harry, basta. Suéltame.

.- ¡Respóndeme! – Gritó furioso. Estaba enfadado con ella, por ridícula, por humillarlo, por obligarlo a perder los papeles.

.- ¿Y a ti que más te da si hay otro hombre? ¡Si desde hace más de siete meses que no me tocas, estoy más cerca de tener sexo con la tostadora que contigo!

.- Pues si no te toco es porque estás gorda. – Le contestó furioso.

Y cometió el peor error de su vida.

 _.- ¡Mocomurciélagos! -_ El chico salió disparado y cubierto de mocos verdes. Se lo había buscado él solito. La pelirroja miró a su alrededor, todos los ojos se enfocaban en ella.- Lo siento mucho, por la escena, por todo. – Dijo con pesadumbre.

Los presentes, sin palabras en la garganta miraban con los ojos abiertos al muchacho cubierto de murciélagos y una sustancia verde pegajosa. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Ginny intentó agacharse a por la muleta que había tirado al suelo al sacar la varita con rapidez, pero no la encontró, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la señora mayor y su marido, el diplomático y sus compañeros y la pareja de jóvenes se habían puesto de pie. Fue la señora mayor la que se acercó a ella, mientras su marido sostenía la muleta de la muchacha y la abrazó. Acto seguido la pareja joven y los miembros del Ministerio se acercaron a ella para darle su apoyo, e hicieron que se sintiera un poco mejor.

.- No se preocupe señorita Weasley, váyase a casa y descanse, los Aurores están en camino, pero yo les explicaré todo.- Dijo el Diplomático.

.- No sienta pena, ni vergüenza jovencita.- La apoyó la señora.- Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

.- Si, además tú no estas gorda.- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.- Y si lo estuvieras, él no tiene ningún derecho a hablarte así ¿A que no cariño? – Dijo buscando complicidad en su novio

.- Por supuesto que no.

.- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles…- Se giró al gerente que miraba horrorizado a Harry mientras se retorcía en el suelo.- Lo siento mucho, aquí tiene mi número personal, llámeme mañana y pagaré el precio de los desperfectos, siento todo mucho, siento haberles arruinado la cena.

.- Váyase a casa, no se preocupe. – Dijo el gerente ahogadamente.- No ha sido culpa suya.

Y así, arropada por desconocidos Ginny salió del restaurante hecha un manojo de nervios, asustada y satisfecha. Se sentía mal, miserablemente mal por todo lo que había pasado. No había sido agradable, sabía que no había estado bien maldecir a Harry, pero había sobrepasado su límite, ahora ¿A dónde ir? No podía volver al apartamento que compartía con él, Luna estaba fuera, Neville con Hanna de Luna de Miel, sus compañeras y amigas del equipo en Hungría…. No pensaba ni siquiera la posibilidad de ir donde Ron y Hermione, seguramente allí es a dónde iría Harry.

A sabiendas de que probablemente era lo suficientemente tarde como para asustar a sus padres si llamaba a esas horas a su puerta, pensó en ir a casa de su hermano George; Angelina y él vivían al lado de la Madriguera, eso le permitiría ir a su casa por la mañana temprano, para contarles lo que había sucedido a sus padres, para que no se enterasen por la prensa. Porque si algo tenía claro era que su cara estaría en todas las portadas de los periódicos. No todos los días el salvador del mundo mágico se ve envuelto en un escándalo, y menos, cubierto por kilos de mocos verdes y murciélagos.

Que doloroso le iba a resultar aparecerse, pero era un dolor que bien valía lo libre que se sentía en esos momentos.


	2. I don't know what love is

**I don't know what love is.**

Con un movimiento de varita, apareció a las afueras de la casa de su hermano. Como bien había predicho, la aparición hizo que un dolor punzante apareciera en su pierna, cojeando y lagrimeando por el dolor, se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído. Escuchó las voces de sus padres y risas, y se sintió terriblemente mal porque sabía que iba a arruinarles la velada, pero no tenía fuerzas para aparecerse de nuevo. Tocó tres veces y minutos después George asomó la cabeza con la pequeña Roxanne en brazos.

.-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo sorprendido mientras abría la puerta del todo.

.-Hola George.- intentó sonreír mientras aparentaba serenidad.- Pasaba por aquí y…

.-¿Vestida así? ¡Si claro! A otro con ese cuento ¿Dónde está Harry?- Pero su hermana le mando una mirada significativa. El pelirrojo se acomodó al bebé mientras observaba a su hermana con detenimiento. Estaba contorsionada en una extraña postura, la cara contraída, los ojos rojos, un vestido demasiado…- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ginny está aquí ¡Venid a ayudarme!

Los señores Weasley junto con Angelina fueron al recibidor. Angelina, al ver a su cuñada y amiga de aquella manera, se acercó a su marido y le quitó el bebé de los brazos, para que ayudara la pelirroja a aproximarse al sofá. Los señores Weasley estaban mudos, tenían el acertado presentimiento de que algo se había roto aquella noche.

A pesar de querer saber con inmediatez qué le había sucedido a su hija, Molly Weasley se desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para volver a aparecerse en seguida con un tarro de poción calmante, que pasó a su hija con delicadeza. Todos se sentaron mirando a la pelirroja, que tenía la mirada gacha. El primero en hablar fue George.

.-Ginny…- Empezó dubitativo.- ¿Desde cuando tienes tetas? – La pelirroja levantó la vista avergonzada y sonriendo, a pesar de todo. Angelina le dio una buena colleja a su marido.

.-Eres tonto ¿No ves que algo malo ha sucedido?

.-Si, lo sé, pero es que…Siempre ha sido plana como una plancha.

.-¡George! ¡Hijo por Merlín! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

.-¡Pero si no es nada malo! – Se intentó defender. El señor Weasley rodó los ojos.

.-Ginny hija, ¿Qué ha pasado? – La señora Weasley acarició el pelo de su hija.

La pelirroja se incorporó despacio en el sofá y observó como todos la miraban expectantes. Desde luego, no era tan fácil como había pensado decirles lo que había sucedido. Tenía mucho miedo a que la juzgaran, pero era su familia ¿verdad?

.-Pues hoy…- Suspiró, ¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Les contaba lo que había estado sucediendo los últimos meses? ¿Lo que había pasado en ese día? ¿O simplemente les contaba lo del Mocomurciélago? – Esto os va a venir de sorpresa, pero solo quiero que sepáis que os quiero mucho, y que no va a ser fácil para mí.

.-Ginny, hija, ¿Estás embarazada? – Su padre la miró con extrañeza.

.-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso sería imposible…- Dijo ella asustada y divertida.- No, lo siento, pero lo que ha sucedido hoy es que – suspiró- Harry y yo hemos terminado.

Ginny tuvo la sensación de que la habitación se quedó fría de repente. Su madre miró a su padre con una expresión indescriptible. George y Angelina se miraron el uno al otro y luego, le dedicaron una mirada de ¿de qué? Ella creía que iban a sorprenderse e incluso a gritarle o suplicarle que volviera con él, pero ninguno allí parecía sorprendido por lo que había hecho. Es más, tuvo la sensación de que su padre se preocupó más por ella cuando pensó que iba a decir que estaba embarazada.

Después de un silencio cargado de absurda normalidad, la pelirroja habló:

.-Bueno que pasa ¿no vais a decir nada? – Miró alternativamente a unos y a otros.

.-Pues hija, no lo sé…- Empezó la señora Weasley, que miró a los demás buscando ayuda.

.-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Creía que ibas a poner el grito en el cielo! – Miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.- ¿No os sorprende a vosotros tampoco?

Angelina se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano cariñosamente, la miró comprensiva.

.-Ginny, todos sabíamos desde hacía meses que algo no andaba bien entre vosotros.- Le dijo con suavidad.- Desde el accidente, bueno, estaba muy cambiado y ya no se os veía igual, al menos era la sensación que nos daba.

.-Gin, la verdad es que.- George carraspeó un poco.- Lo siento padres, pero, Harry llevaba comportándose contigo como un imbécil y desde el momento que llevó a mamá a vivir a vuestra casa, todos hemos tenido unas palabras con él.

.-¡George! ¿Qué hicisteis? ¡Son problemas de pareja! ¡No teníais derecho a inmiscuiros! – Molly Weasley estaba muy indignada, sin embargo, suavizó su expresión al girarse para hablar con Ginny. – Cariño, está bien, ha sido tu decisión. Te apoyamos

.-Si cariño, no te preocupes, seguramente, sea lo mejor.- Su padre le acarició la cabeza.- Quizás necesitáis un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

La pelirroja miró otra vez a su familia, detenidamente ¿De verdad había sido tan obvio para el resto del mundo? Se sintió como una idiota, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Desde luego había sido toda una ilusa. Inesperadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le empezó a escocer la garganta. No le gustaba derrumbarse delante de su familia, siempre había sido más de llamer sus heridas en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se dejó abrazar por su madre, que la mecía mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

.-Tranquila cariño, todo puede solucionarse.- Dijo Molly en tono suave.- Ahora lo ves todo negro, pero, seguramente mañana las cosas estarán mejor. Seguramente hoy los dos habéis dicho cosas que no queríais, mañana Harry vendrá a hablar contigo y…

.-¡Eso es imposible mamá! – Dijo Ginny entre hipidos, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. – Él no va a venir.

.-¡Claro que si preciosa! – Molly le hizo un gesto a George para que le acercase los pañuelos- Sois Harry y Ginny, habéis superado muchas cosas y…

.-Es que…Es que…- Ginny cogió los pañuelos que le pasaron y se limpió como pudo el rostro.

.-¿Es que qué Ginny? – Preguntó Angelina preocupada.

.-¡He acabado lanzándole un mocomurciélagos en medio del restaurante! – la pelirroja se sonó la nariz. Ahora sí había conseguido dejarlos pálidos. – Tuvimos una discusión y…acabó llamándome gorda y yo…pues…

George se empezó a reír estruendosamente, tales fueron sus carcajadas que despertó a la pequeña Roxanne y tuvo que ir a calmarla. No paró de reírse en ningún momento. Angelina se llevó las manos a la boca, no veía apropiado soltar una carcajada, menos cuando Molly Weasley y Arthur tenían una expresión desencajada, estaban blancos, casi transparentes como Nick Casi Decapitado.

.-Mañana seguramente saldrá en la prensa.- continuó Ginny.- En todas las portadas, quiero decir había mucha gente y…- un calambre le atravesó la pierna y gimió de dolor.- No debería haberlo hecho pero…

.-No Ginny, no deberías haberlo hecho.- su madre la miró preocupada.- Es básico que os tengáis respeto mutuo, por muchos problemas, muchas discusiones que hayáis tenido, nunca se debe hechizar a nadie, no es lo que te enseñamos.

.-Molly…- Arthur miró significativamente a su esposa, quizás ella se había olvidado de todas las veces que se enfadó en el pasado y le lanzaba hechizos a su marido. –

.-Lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero no pude controlarlo…- La pelirroja volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas.

.-Creo que han sido muchas emociones por el día de hoy.- Arthur miró a su hija, que parecía agotada.- Deberíamos llevar a Ginny a descansar, mañana hablaremos detenidamente de qué ha sucedido.

.-Puede quedarse aquí esta noche. – Angelina acarició la mano de la pelirroja.- Tenemos el cuarto aquí, no tardaré en preparar la cama.

Ginny agradeció a su cuñada el gesto, necesitaba descansar urgentemente, la cabeza le iba a estallar. Había vivido y experimentado demasiadas emociones, y ahora que se estaba calmando, la culpa por haber hechizado al moreno la corroía. Quizás su madre tenía razón, puede que hubiera cometido un gran error. La solución podía haber estado en esperar un poco de tiempo hasta que se recuperase totalmente y volver a trabajar en la relación, para superar el bache.

¿Se habría precipitado? Pero entonces recordó sus palabras, la manera en que la había tratado, en que la había ninguneado delante de todo el mundo, y la culpa se fue desvaneciendo, al menos lo suficiente para calmar la desazón que empezaba a crecer en su pecho.

Arthur y Angelina ayudaron a la chica a llegar al cuarto, la tendieron sobre la cama, y enseguida se durmió, la poción había hecho efecto y ahora caía en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque, entre sueño y sueño, le pareció escuchar las voces de sus padres discutiendo sobre qué iban a hacer y si debían avisar a Harry de que ella estaba allí. "No por favor" pensó ella. "No quiero verle, quiero olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado".

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de los deseos de la pelirroja de olvidarse de lo que había pasado, le fue imposible, ya que, como había vaticinado, todas las portadas de las revistas mágicas tenían una fotografía en movimiento de ella lanzándole el hechizo a Harry y luego abandonando el lugar. Por supuesto, no se molestó en leer lo que decían, porque su madre, sus cuñadas y sus hermanos se habían encargado de contárselo. A resumidas cuentas la llamaban "Despechada", "Busca famas", "Ligera de cascos", "Lagarta", "Desagradecida", "Un espécimen digno de una celda de Azkaban".

Por supuesto, ella había tenido la culpa de todo. Según los medios, ella le había montado al Salvador del Mundo Mágico una escena de celos digna de telenovela. Todas las fuentes coincidían, algunas con detalles más escabrosos que otros, en que ella era una basura, una buena para nada. A la pelirroja le hacía gracia, como de estar en la cima por haber salvado a unas personas arriesgando toda su vida, ahora se encontraba reducida a un ser peor que las ratas que van por las cloacas. Incluso algunos cuestionaban si realmente ella se merecía jugar en las Harpies o había conseguido el puesto aprovechándose de la fama de Harry, otros habían ido más allá pensando que su sacrificio fue un acto egoísta, movido únicamente por sus celos.

Su familia le preguntó qué había sucedido, porque, aunque sabían lo que había sufrido Ginny los últimos meses, tanto por la caída como por el deterioro de la relación, necesitaban saber qué había sucedido realmente en ese restaurante. Sabían que estaban mal entre ellos, pero jamás pensaron que iban a terminar. De hecho, para todos, Ginny y Harry estaban pasando por un bache, que se inició cuando la pequeña de los Weasley se calló de su escoba. Y aunque habían presenciado escenas que no dejaban en muy buen lugar al moreno, jamás pensaron que su hermana pequeña llegase al punto de hechizarlo en medio de un restaurante. Todos habían pasado malas épocas con sus parejas, pero las habían superado, como creían que harían ellos. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Ginny, no contó los detalles, porque sabía que su familia amaba a Harry, que él era parte de ella, y no quería herir más al moreno de lo que ya lo había hecho. Una cosa era la opinión que tenía ella de él y otra, la opinión que tenía su familia. Aunque no pudo evitar las miradas de enfado que se lanzaron George y Bill cuando se enteraron, Ginny sabía que angelina y Fleur controlarían los actos de sus maridos. La versión de la pelirroja se limitó a decir que le lanzó el hechizo porque empezaron a discutir y que, en el calentón de la discusión, había perdido los nervios por el estrés, la pierna y los problemas que tenía. En ningún momento se victimizó, porque no se sentía así.

La explicación no dejó muy contentos a sus familiares, pero lo respetaron, sabía que detrás de esas palabras, se escondían muchos motivos, que seguramente eran demasiado dolorosos para compartirlos en ese momento ¿Qué podían hacer? Además, sus problemas debían enfocarse en la horda de reporteros que se dirigían hacia la casa de George y Angelina, probablemente, al no encontrar a nadie en La Madriguera se dirigían hacia allí para encontrar a la chica.

Bill y George tuvieron que salir de la casa y poner barreras mágicas para que no se acercasen, pero, ante la dificultad de mantenerlos a raya, decidieron que era mejor llamar a los Aurores para que les ayudasen. Ante tal noticia, la pelirroja se quedó pálida, definitivamente no quería ver a ningún auror, ni mucho menos que Harry se personase allí y la viera en ese estado tan patético. La cara hinchada, los ojos rojos, despeinada y vestida con la ropa vieja y enorme de su hermano George.

.- Antes de llamarlos, dejadme que me marche.- pidió la pelirroja incorporándose con la ayuda de su padre. Todos la miraron con tristeza.- Tengo dónde quedarme, no os preocupéis. Aunque voy a necesitar ayuda con mis cosas.

.- No te preocupes Ginny.- Bill se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó.- Todo se va a solucionar.

.- ¡Si esto pasará en un par de días! – George intentó animarla.- Además, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.- Le revolvió el pelo.

.- Yo me voy contigo, y no me valen las excusas.- Molly Weasley tomó el brazo de su hija.- Así que vamos, los reporteros cada vez están peor. Hay que avisar cuanto antes a los Aurores y que se los lleven de aquí.

Molly Weasley se introdujo en la chimenea ayudando a su hija a meterse también. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaban así por la Red Flú. Desde que Ginny era muy pequeña. Fue un viaje incómodo y doloroso pero llegaron sanas al otro lado.

Molly examinó la casa donde habían aparecido. Era muy luminosa, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los muebles eran de color azul claro y amarillo, una extraña combinación que no quedaba tan mal. Las paredes tenían estanterías blancas llenas de libros y artilugios extraños. También había muchos cuadros con dibujos de criaturas raras, de las que Molly nunca había oído hablar. La cocina se encontraba al fondo del luminoso salón, estaba abierta a la sala, tenía una isla donde había muchas cestas con frutas exóticas y una mesa. Las puertas del fondo, intuyó la matriarca del clan Weasley, serían el baño y el dormitorio.

.- Vaya, no sabía que el apartamento de Luna sería tan acogedor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pensaba que tendría más cachivaches, como los que solía tener cuando vivían juntas.- terminó con una risita, seguramente acordándose de alguna anécdota del pasado.

.- Si, me dejó las llaves cuando se marchó. – Suspiró Ginny acercándose al sofá y recostándose.- Dijo que podría quedarme aquí si algo sucedía.- Molly se sentó al lado de su hija y volvió a tomarle las manos.

.- Hija, sé que tienes mucho dolor dentro de ti.- la pelirroja miró a su madre y comenzó a llorar.- Sé que has sufrido mucho, porque no hay nada más doloroso, que cuando una persona que amas te traiciona.- le acarició las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Sé que algo se ha roto dentro de ti, pero créeme, podrás superar todo ese dolor.

.- Mamá…- Ginny se abrazó a ella, buscando un consuelo que sabía que no iba a poder encontrar.- Mamá, yo…- Ginny se ahogó en sus propio llanto.

.- Tranquila pequeña…Todo se va a solucionar…Pronto despertarás de este mal sueño…

Pero su pesadilla sólo acababa de empezar.

Un hechizo había hecho que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno.

Menos de una semana había hecho falta para convertirse en la más odiada del mundo mágico. Todo el mundo la insultaba por la calle, todos buscaban que hablase, que perdiese los papeles. Todos se compadecían de Harry por haber tenido que soportarla, por haber cargado con aquella desagradecida que le había humillado delante de todo un restaurante. Los camareros habían salido en múltiples entrevistas contando mentiras y transformando la historia a su antojo. El gerente del local, apoyó la historia, quizás por temor a enfrentarse al Gran Harry Potter.

Curiosamente ninguno de los que realmente presenciaron la escena salía en las revistas o en las televisiones desmintiendo los rumores. Pero la verdad no era importante. No vendía tanto como las jugosas mentiras que circulaban. El acoso de la prensa había sido tan crudo, que Harry había mandado establecer un perímetro permanente alrededor de La Madriguera y de la casa de sus hermanos.

Por suerte, nadie se había enterado de dónde se estaba alojando ella. Su madre y Angelina habían ido a recoger sus cosas del piso que compartía con Harry y se las habían llevado donde Luna. Toda su familia estaba muy preocupada por ella, sabían que se pasaba el día encerrada en el departamento de la rubia, se negaba a hablar de lo sucedido con ellos y miraba furtivamente a la ventana, temerosa de que la hubieran descubierto. Estaba actuando como un animal atemorizado. Todos habían intentado hablarlo con ella, intentaron aconsejarle hablar con Harry, pedirle perdón públicamente. Pero se negó.

Ginny se sentía realmente mal, se sentía muy culpable por haberlo hechizado, pero, la que había sido humillada delante de todo un Restaurante había sido ella. La que había sido dejada a un lado como un objeto era ella. Se sentía muy impotente ante la situación. No quería que su familia sufriera por ella, ella podía sobrellevarlo. Pero lo que ella no iba a hacer, bajo ningún concepto, era salir a buscar a Harry, y menos, pedirle perdón. Tampoco iba a dar una rueda de prensa ¿para qué? ¿Para qué malinterpretasen sus palabras? ¿Para iniciar una guerra con el moreno? A él, desde luego, parecían no importarle mucho las habladurías, pasaba de largo delante de la prensa y no cambiaba su semblante. Siempre serio. Ella, por mucho daño que le hubieran hecho, no iba a comenzar una batalla contra alguien que había sido, y aún era, su gran amor.

Prefirió condenarse con su silencia, a salvarse por defender su honor.

Una actitud muy Gryffindor, también muy estúpida. Así, comenzaron una serie de catastróficas desdichas en su vida, que la llevaron, después de un mes de lo sucedido, al fondo de un oscuro pub, en uno de los peores barrios de Londres.

"El amor, es una mierda" Pensó Ginny Weasley mirando el fondo de su vaso de vodka. Agitó el recipiente en su blanca mano, parecía que tenía la intención de buscar aprobación en el líquido transparente. Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna del objeto inanimado, pero por el gesto en su cara pareció satisfecha ante aquel indiscutible silencio. Posó el vaso con fuerza en la barra de aquel bar que había encontrado como refugio de la serie de catastróficas desdichas que había sufrido su vida desde que hacía unas semanas había dejado a Harry.

Joder, parecía que el mundo se había vuelto en su contra. Ella no tenía la culpa de que la relación se hubiera desgastado, al menos, no era la única culpable. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Llevar una vida monótona e insípida solamente por mantener las apariencias? ¡Qué injusta era la vida con aquellos que se atrevían a tomar las riendas! Y qué dramática se solía poner ella cuando llevaba tres copas de licor muggle.

.-Señorita ¿Está usted bien? – Le preguntó el camarero viendo cómo se quedaba observando un punto fijo con el ceño muy fruncido.

.-Pues no, no estoy nada bien – Le contestó la pelirroja con cierto seseo.- Quiero otra copa, la ocasión lo merece.

.-¿Qué está usted celebrando? – preguntó curioso el hombre tratando de desviar el tema para no servirle otra bebida a la joven.

.-¡Qué hoy me han despedido! ¿No es una noticia maravillosa? – Dijo la chica con un claro deje de sarcasmo.- Ahora por favor, póngame otra copa o tendré que irme con el poco dinero que me queda a otro sitio.

.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

El camarero, un hombre curtido por los años y por todos los tipos de borrachos que había visto, se alejó de la muchacha sabiendo que no iba a parar de beber hasta que se desahogase. Muy bien sabía él lo peligroso que era para una mujer estar a las tres de la mañana en un barrio como aquél sola y bebida. Por supuesto, no le importaba lo más mínimo los problemas que le concerniesen a la pelirroja, pero si le preocupaba su seguridad. No se perdonaría abrir el periódico y leer otra noticia desagradable sobre una jovencita desaparecida, o algo peor.

Cogió la botella de vodka con menos nivel de alcohol que tenía y volvió a ponerse enfrente de la chica, que seguía con la mirada perdida, jugando con el vaso de cristal en sus manos. El hombre se aclaró la garganta intentando llamar sutilmente su atención; al no obtener respuesta, apoyó la botella que traía en la mano con un golpe seco en la barra. Esta vez, los ojos chocolate de la chica que se posaron en él. La había asustado, diría hasta que estaba molesta por haberla sacado de sus cavilaciones.

.-Aquí tiene – Hizo además de servirle, pero retiró la mano.- Pero antes, quiero que me cuente porqué la han despedido.

.-Eso no es asunto suyo, señor.- gruñó Ginny, ¿Qué se creía aquél hombre? ¿Qué porque el bar fuera suyo y el fuera el dueño del anestésico alcohol tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus problemas de mierda? – La mierda es mía. – Le miró amenazadora.

.-Sí, pero el alcohol es mío, y si tienes intención de emborracharte, perder el sentido y poner en peligro tu vida, creo que me merezco saber por qué me van a cerrar el local.- El camarero de ojos grises la miró perspicaz, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

La pelirroja se quedó observándolo detenidamente. No había tenido suficiente con los últimos acontecimientos, para que ahora además, un camarero muggle cualquiera le estuviera vacilando. Tuvo una sensación que, en los últimos meses había tenido constantemente: ardor. Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de cada parte de su ser y tuvo ganas de pegarle. Solamente quería alcohol, quería emborracharse y no quería hablar con nadie. Aunque tristemente, esa era la primera vez que alguien le estaba preguntando por sus problemas. Un cuarentón muggle el primero que se había preocupado por saber en qué fango estaba metida.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, que triste era.

.-¿Sabe qué? – Se levantó despacio de la silla.- Su alcohol no vale tanto la pena. – rebuscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina y dejó un puñado de libras arrugadas en el mostrador- Adiós. - Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del local, sintió la mirada del camarero en su nuca. Necio.

Cuando salió del local, el frío viento de Londres le azotó el pelo, haciéndole ver un revoltijo de destellos rojos ante sus ojos. Intentó apartárselo con las manos y frustrada lo único que consiguió fue tirarse de los mechones y hacerse daño. Soltó un grito de furia, si al menos tuviera su varita.

Su varita.

Le entraron ganas de volver al local y contarle su vida al camarero para seguir bebiendo. Se palpó su bolsillo tristemente, a sabiendas que el palo de madera estaba casi totalmente inutilizado. Otra de las maravillosas consecuencias derivadas del escándalo. Por realizar un maleficio contra el Jefe de Aurores, el tribunal mágico le había penalizado durante tres meses ¿Qué suponía esa penalización? No tenía ni permiso para aparecerse, los hechizos que podía realizar eran todos de categoría uno o categoría dos; encantaron su varita para localizarla inmediatamente si se le ocurría utilizar de nuevo un maleficio contra algún miembro respetable de la Comunidad Mágica. Como si ella fuera Voldemort, pero en versión Weasley.

Por supuesto, en aquél juicio estaba Harry, que ni siquiera le echó una mirada. También apareció el matrimonio del restaurante, y el diplomático, testificaron en favor de la pelirroja, pero no sirvió de nada. Recordó la furia que sintió ese día ¡No podía creerse como la estaban tratando! Si tan solo hubieran sabido todo…

Esta vez sí gritó, e hizo que varios transeúntes se girasen asustados

.-¡Pero que mierda! – pateó el suelo fuertemente. De repente sintió una luz blanca que la cegaba. No podía ser. No. La pelirroja intentó respirar calmadamente, intentando auto engañarse de que no había fotógrafos de corazón de bruja delante de ella. De que definitivamente nadie le estaba tomando fotografías. Pero otra luz le dio la bienvenida a su peor pesadilla.- ¡Esto es increíble!

.-¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Cómo se siente después de haber sido despedida por escándalo público? – Entre la maraña de pelo que se ponía en su cara pudo distinguir cuatro personas, con cámaras fotográficas, una de video y un hombre bajito, delgado y pelirrojo con un enorme micro, además, por supuesto, unas discretas vuela-plumas camufladas para no llamar la atención de los muggles. - ¿Es cierto que le han restringido el uso de la magia durante un mes?

.-¿Cómo se siente al ser la persona más odiada de las revistas del corazón?

.-¿Le dejarán las Harpías de Holyhead volver tras los recientes acontecimientos cuando se recupere totalmente de su lesión?

.-¿Ha visto las lágrimas de Harry Potter? ¿Qué opina su familia de todo esto?

La estaban volviendo loca a preguntas, y si no se iba de allí pronto, iba a volver a meterse en problemas. Tenía que salir de allí.

¿Por qué tuvo que caerse de la maldita escoba?

¿Por qué todo el mundo se puso de parte de Harry?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

De un manotazo apartó la cámara y a los reporteros que la miraron ofendidos. Ella bufó hastiada y emprendió el camino a casa de Luna, que le había servido como refugio. Por suerte, los reporteros se habían asustado con su mal humor y pocas ganas de entablar un diálogo civilizado. No le importaba que escribieran cosas horribles sobre ella. Lo llevaban haciendo desde que había pasado lo del restaurante, por un vilipendio más, su situación no iba a empeorar.

Por un lado, maldecía una y otra vez la decisión de haber mantenido la boca cerrada para proteger a su familia y algunos de sus amigos de todo el embrollo que se había montado, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo había hecho para proteger al moreno, para que nadie pudiese formarse una mala opinión sobre él, porque por mucho que hubiera actuado mal con ella y en su relación, seguía queriéndolo y, de alguna manera, aunque le costase admitirlo, se veía culpable de la situación.

Por otro, su decisión no había afectado a la relación que tenía su familia para con ambos. Los seguían tratando igual, seguían invitándolos a las mismas comidas familiares, tanto juntos como por separado. En ese caso, Ginny había decidido poner un poco de tierra de por medio, ya que, absurdamente, el mismo duende que la torturaba con la culpabilidad, le había hecho sentir culpable de tener una familia. Ella había disfrutado de mil momentos con ellos durante su infancia, y no quería quitarle al moreno la única familia que había conocido, por lo que, no quiso acudir a esos encuentros que suponían ver al moreno.

El que su familia hubiera aceptado su decisión de cómo llevar el asunto, era algo que enorgullecía a Ginny, a pesar de que no dejase de ser una verdad a medias. Su madre y su padre no paraban de instarla a hablar con Harry, para que solucionasen las cosas. Sus hermanos George y Bill, estaban un poco decepcionados con la situación, y no les gustaba ver a su pequeña hermana sufrir por la prensa, pero no podían hacer nada por solventar la situación; Ginny había escuchado que incluso Harry pidió que a la redacción de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja que cesasen los artículos tóxicos sobre ella. Cosa que sirvió para engrandecerlo más y, por efecto rebote, arremeter, con fuerza renovada, contra ella.

Su hermano Ron, sin duda, había sido el más afectado de todos. Sabía lo que había sucedido, porque él fue uno de los Aurors que fue aquella noche cuando los del Restaurante llamaron a Seguridad por lo que había pasado. Estaba colérico con Harry, con su familia, con la prensa pero, sobre todo con Ginny. Había ido a hablar con ella y habían discutido. A veces Ron era tan temperamental como la pelirroja, y las conversaciones que tenían se volvían auténticas guerras de insultos, hechizos y malentendidos. Esa vez, sin embargo, fue diferente porque su hermano acabó abrazándola y limpiándole las lágrimas.

Ginny le hizo prometer que no iba a pelear con Harry, y que no iba a contarle a nadie que era lo que realmente había sucedido, ni siquiera a Hermione. Hermione era su amiga, pero hermana de Harry. No quería que sintieran lástima por ella, no quería ver sus caras de comprensión o de pena. Prefería mil veces el rechazo, a que todo el mundo supiera que había sido despreciada y rechazada por el amor de su vida, aquél al que tantas veces había defendido. No podría sobrellevar más fracasos.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos, a sus compañeras de quipo, su antigua vida. Dónde tenía trabajo, multitud de personas en las que confiar, una salud de hierro y una relación estable. Ahora, sus amigos estaban lejos de la ciudad, su carrera en el Quidditch estaba colgando de un hilo, tanto por su salud como por el escándalo en el que se había visto envuelta, la habían despedido de El Profeta, porque no querían problemas con Harry Potter y con la prensa, por muy buen trabajo que estuviera haciendo. Se había auto-aislado de su familia, y algunas de sus amistades habían finalizado al darse cuenta de que muchos de esos en los que confiaban habían aprovechado el escarnio para hablar de ella en las revistas.

Estaba en una isla desierta en pleno centro de Londres.

Cuando llegó al departamento, escribió una nota rápida y la envió con su lechuza a la única persona que le apetecía ver en esos momentos. La única amiga que se encontraba en Londres con la que realmente se había podido desahogar, en la que realmente confiaba lo suficiente como para mantener una charla meticulosamente elaborada de insultos hacia Harry Potter, la prensa mágica y, el mundo en general. Poco después, por la chimenea, apareció una chica morena, de piel blanca y ojos negros junto con un chico de de piel oscura y pelo negro. Ambos con botellas en las manos.

.- ¿Alguien ha pedido unas botellas de whiskey de fuego? – Su amiga Lisa se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó. Cuando se separó se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido demasiado elegante para la ocasión.- ¿Qué tal estás preciosa? – La chica, que conocía a la perfección el departamento de Luna, fue a coger tres vasos a la alacena.

.- Lisa ¿Estaban en una reunión? No quería molestarlos.- Ginny suspiró y miró a sus amigos.- No sabía que estabas con ella.

.- Ginevra.- El chico se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.- No te preocupes, era una reunión sin importancia. En cuanto Lisa quiso abandonar el lugar yo me escaqueé con ella, no soportaba más análisis de datos e informes.- hizo un mohín.- ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Ginny sonrió a Blaise Zabinni. Hacía un par de semanas, Lisa había acompañado a la pelirroja al hospital, dónde le quitaron, por fin, la escayola de la pierna. Pero había sido tal el escándalo de verla allí, que habían tenido que llamar al moreno para que fuera a recogerlas. Blaise y Lisa trabajaban en una empresa de seguridad en Londres, prácticamente había tenido que contratar sus servicios para incluso, salir a hacer la compra. SI en el pasado le hubiesen dicho que estaría en casa de Luna, bebiendo alcohol y desahogándose con dos Slytherin, se hubiera reído a morir. Que irónica era la vida.

Pero esas ironías de la vida, te cambian para siempre y más, cuando ellos se unieron en las circunstancias más extremas que se puedan imaginar, como una guerra o vivir juntos encarcelados en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería bajo la dirección de los mortífagos.

A pesar de que no era un misterio o un secreto que Ginny tenía amigos de todas las casas de Hogwarts, cuando estudiaba allí, nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con los de la casa de la serpiente, tanto por sus propios prejuicios, como los que le habían inculcado desde que era pequeña. Sin embargo, durante su sexto año, aislada de la Orden, de lo que estaban haciendo Harry, su hermano y Hermione, y casi enjaulada en una atmósfera de terror susurrante, aprendió que las personas van más allá de los colores de las casas, y la bondad puede encontrarse en quién menos te lo esperas.

Fue cuando organizaron la Resistencia de Hogwarts que conoció a Lisa, en uno de sus castigos con los Carrow, ella fue la que limpió sus heridas tras la maldición _cruciatus_ , la que la sacó de la mohosa celda y la llevó a la enfermería, poniendo su vida en peligro. Fue así como empezaron a conocerse, en oscuros pasillos, terroríficas torturas y dolorosas recuperaciones. Ese sexto año que tanto dolor y tanta ira creó entre los propios alumnos, todos subyugados a la voluntad de los secuaces de Voldemort.

Cuando Luna fue secuestrada, Ginny se refugió en Lisa. La morena se había ganado el corazón de la pelirroja, y el miedo y las ganas de vivir las unió más. Ginny estuvo con ella cuando Crabbe intentó torturarla, cuando después del colegio los padres de ella la rechazaron al enterarse de que había formado parte de La Resistencia, ambas se consolaron mutuamente durante noches enteras, creando una hermandad irrompible. Igual que Lisa, hubo otros Slytherin que se sacrificaron para ayudarles, como Blaise, Nott o Malfoy, que formaban parte de las patrullas nocturnas que mandaban los Carrow para pillar a alumnos desprevenidos y mandarlos a las mazmorras para que los torturasen. Mientras ellos estaban de guardia y sabían los planes siempre informaban al E.D. Muchos estudiantes se implicaron en la peligrosa sombra que suponía combatir a los mortífagos en su propio terreno, puesto que Hogwarts fue suyo durante un año entero.

Cuando todo se supo, ayudó a mucho a evitar el escarnio público que se quería llevar contra ellos, por ser familiares o estar relacionados con los mortífagos, pero muchos alumnos testificaron en su favor, y así se libraron de ser condenados por los crímenes de sus padres.

Ginny, Neville y Luna mantuvieron amistad y contacto con algunos de esos alumnos, pero, sobre todo, con Blaise y Nott, puesto que ellos, también habían querido mantenerla; no era el caso de Draco Malfoy, que se había desentendido totalmente de lo que había sucedido en el castillo durante ese año. Cuando la guerra finalizó, puso un punto y aparte con ellos. Prefirió aislarse en su sociedad, en su familia y en sus problemas. Así pues, solo Blaise y ocasionalmente Theo, sabían de él. No le dieron mucha importancia tampoco, Malfoy siempre había tenido extraños motivos a la hora de tomar decisiones extremas.

La pelirroja se sentía muy agradecida de haber mantenido esa amistad, puesto que, en esos momentos tan difíciles, ellos le habían ofrecido su ayuda. Habían demostrado ser verdaderos amigos, no, como por ejemplo Demelza, que se había pasado las últimas semanas de entrevista en entrevista, sacando todos sus trapos sucios en el colegio. Debido a la ausencia de Luna y Neville, los Slytherin se ofrecieron a ayudarla con cualquier cosa, compra, rehabilitación, seguridad y labor de desahogo, que siempre implicaba unas pizzas, unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y muchos insultos a Harry Potter, y en eso los Slytherin eran expertos.

.- ¡Pelirroja!- gritó Blaise.- ¿Qué tal tu pierna? Vivir en casa de Luna te está afectando, deberías mudarte. – Dijo mientras sacaba de su maletín tres botellas de licor y unas cervezas.

.- Mi pierna está mejor, sigue doliendo, pero es un alivio no llevar la escayola y las muletas, el medimago me ha dicho que si trabajo duro podré volver a las alturas.- sonrió vagamente.- ¿Mudarme?

.- No le hagas caso Gin.- Dijo Lisa mientras ponía vasos encima de la mesa y servía el alcohol.- Seguro que el muy cerdo quiere que te vayas a vivir con él.

.- ¡Claro que si! Es una idea magnífica.- Blaise sonrió.- ¿Por qué es eso ser un cerdo? Solo quiero darle cama y protección a una amiga.

.- Intentará llevarte a la cama la primera noche.- Lisa tiró de la oreja del chico.

.- ¿Yo? ¿Jamás! – Se ofendió.- ¡Nada más pise el apartamento! No tengo pensado esperar hasta la noche.

.- ¡Blaise! – gritó Lisa, y le pegó con el puño no muy suavemente en el hombro, lo que hizo reír a Ginny. – No le hagas caso, pelirroja.

.- Pues la verdad, visto así..No me vendría mal, llevo tanto tiempo sin un buen revolcón que creo que podría ser virgen otra vez.- Lisa y Blaise se giraron hacia ella, boquiabiertos. ¿Qué acababa de decir? – Es cierto, no me miréis así.

Entonces todos se rieron juntos, lo que relajó a la chica. De verdad necesitaba mucho eso, necesitaba relajarse y olvidar, olvidar lo que había pasado durante el último mes. Inexplicablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Lisa le sonrió comprensiva. Blaise la miró apenado, no le gustaba ver a la pelirroja así. Quería ir a partirle la cara a Harry Potter, el intocable. El idiota que había permitido que Ginny se viera en las más absolutas de las miserias.

Muchas veces se frustraba y no entendía como la chica podía ser tan idiota y tan Gryffindor de no ir y contar la verdad, de cómo la había tratado y lo que había pasado en el dichoso lugar. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Pelirroja, hueles a vodka ¿Has estado bebiendo sin nosotros?- Le golpeó la cabeza con cariño.- Mala chica.

.- Si, he tenido que adelantarme.- Ginny recordó el episodio en el bar muggle, y a la salida de este y frunció el ceño.- Lo siento Blaise, pero la ocasión me ha obligado a hacerlo. Hoy, mi vida se hunde un poco más en la miseria, me han despedido de El Profeta.

Tanto Lisa como Blaise se miraron incrédulos y soltaron exclamaciones de desagrado. Ginny les comentó que su jefe, había decido a la presión de los medios y la había despedido, que su columna era la más criticada y que habían perdido muchos lectores porque ella estaba en la plantilla de redactores.

.- ¡Hijos de Morgana! – Lisa golpeó la mesa con furia.- No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no me puedo creer que el cara rajada no haya hecho nada todavía para impedir que la situación se fuera tanto de las manos ¡Ni una rueda de prensa! ¡Nada!

.- Ese maldito cuatro ojos.- dijo Ginny con voz gangosa, mientras se servía un vaso de cerveza.- Sólo ha salido llorando en las fotos, como si le importase una mierda que le haya dejado, si me trataba como basura.

.- Siempre pensé que había algo mal con él.- dijo Blaise bebiendo un chupito de vodka.- Weasley, mucho eras para él.

.- Yo también, era y es un idiota.- Lisa abrió otra bolsa de patatas fritas mientras fruncía el ceño.- Yo, le hubiera mandado un par de hechizos más, mira que llamarte gorda y encima dejarte a merced de la prensa…¡Es un buitre!

.- Por lo menos, ya no voy con la pierna escayolada, ya no soy una tullida inútil.- los dos Slytherins la miraron con pena, Ginny tenía el ánimo por los suelos.- El trabajo en la redacción de El Profeta era lo único que me animaba ¡Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de arreglar esto!- golpeó la mesa con la frente y gimoteó lastimeramente. Giró la cabeza bruscamente y enfocó su mirada en Lisa.- Vosotros sois Slytherins, astutos e ingeniosos ¡Tenemos que idear un plan!

Siguieron bebiendo y comiendo hasta el punto de haber perdido un poco la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción, y empezaron a idear planes contra Harry y la prensa, astutos y sutiles, dignos de cualquier Slytherin, entre ellos se encontraban: incendiar la sede de Corazón de Bruja, llenas las tuberías de EL Profeta de explosivos, mandarle al ex Jefe de Ginny una rata muerta, hechizar el pelo de Harry para que fuera verde para siempre, y un sinfín de catastróficas ideas.

Sin embargo, en un punto de la estrambótica conversación, el chico miró su móvil. Primero trató de enfocar la vista, las letras de la pantalla se volvían borrosas. Cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje que había recibido, volvió a leerlo tres y hasta cuatro veces más. Se quedó tan desconcertado y tan en silencio que ambas chicas dejaron de planear cómo bombardearían la oficina de Aurores.

.- Blaise ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa hablaba con voz gangosa mientras tomaba otro trago, miró a Ginny y trató de susurrar.- seguro que le ha vuelto a escribir la zorra esa. – miró al chico con rencor y le tiró un trozo de pizza a la cara. - ¡Eh! ¡Idiota!

La pelirroja se rió al ver como el trozo se le había quedado en la cabeza al chico, que había dado un salto en la silla, asustado. Miro a las dos chicas, una morena mirándole con odio, y una pelirroja desternillándose de risa. Ante su mirada, Ginny se preocupó, parecía que algo malo había sucedido.

.- Blaise, ¿Qué ha sucedido? – El Slytherin le pasó el teléfono y una vez ella leyó el mensaje, puso la misma cara de asombro.- ¿Qué?

.-¿Qué pasa? ¡Yo también quiero saber! – Lisa le quitó el teléfono de las manos.- ¡No me jodas! ¡Esto es la bomba!

.- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó Ginny al moreno.- ¿Es verdad lo que dice ese mensaje?

.- Debe de ser, me lo ha mandado él, ese es su número. – Blaise se movió incómodo en la silla. Quizás no debió enseñarles en mensaje, era demasiado privado, confidencial, en ese mismo texto se decía que no se lo dijera a nadie.

.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Lisa negó con la cabeza. – Su madre estará que se sube por las paredes…

Ginny se quedó en silencio, mirando el teléfono móvil, releyendo el mensaje. Si era cierto, esa noticia…Esa noticia, esa historia, valía millones. Esa noticia ocuparía las portadas de todas las revistas, esa noticia…Podría devolverle la vida que se había ido por el retrete hacía un mes. Ese texto escueto y carente de emoción que había recibido Blaise, podía ser su pasaporte, era una luz en medio de la tormenta.

Miró a Blaise, y atropelladamente le contó su idea, Lisa escuchaba con atención y añadía detalles. Era magnífico, una maravilla en la mente nublada de tres adultos ebrios, pero aun así, funcionaría. Quizás mejor de lo que esperaban.

Así pues, una vez estuvieron los planes sobre la mesa, llenaron tres vasos de licor y alzaron sus copas.

.- ¡Un brindis por Ginny! – Grito Lisa

.-¡Un Brindis por el idiota de Malfoy! – Gritó Ginny

.- ¡Un Brindis el hurón que no nos ha invitado a su boda! – Gritó Blaise.

Horas después, cuando Blaise y Lisa se fueron del apartamento, Ginny recordaría con una sonrisa el mensaje, que creía que iba a sacarla de ese infierno. Lo que no sabía la pelirroja, es que el averno, no tiene fondo, y ella, apenas había conocido el inicio de la tormenta que iba a desatar el plan que habían desarrollado aquella noche, tres borrachos con demasiado whiskey de fuego en las venas.

Pero en ese momento, embriagada por el alcohol, metida en su cama, entrando en el dulce mundo de los sueños, Ginny no podía parar de repetir el texto de su salvación en su cabeza.

" _Blaise. Me he casado. Mi madre no lo sabe. Voy a Edimburgo a hacer una unión mágica definitiva. Necesito tu ayuda. Sé discreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni una palabra.D.M."_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Reviews:_

 **Guest** _:_ ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustase tanto, siento la espera, pero no he podido actualizarla antes, igualmente, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho, así que espera actualización pronto La verdad es que se me había olvidado que había pasado tanto tiempo. ¡Lo siento de nuevo! Espero que hayas disfrutado de estas 14 páginas de capítulo

Johan Kira Expelliarmus: primero de todo, es un placer verte por aquí. Durante estos años de hiatus siempre me acordé de ti, y de las charlas que manteníamos acerca de Wicked Witch, y como me ayudaste a querer mejorar. No lo he olvidado. Tampoco me he olvidado de la historia, que curiosamente me inspiró para escribir una original. Eso sí, me gustaría mejorarla y actualizarla, muchas de las perspectivas que tengo ahora de los personajes y de la historia han cambiado un poco. Como bien dijiste, se ha liado un buen follón, la prensa está atacando a Ginny sin piedad y Harry ha salido de rosas, normal siendo el Niño que Sobrevivió y El Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Intenté hacer lo más creíble dentro del canon (no canon) que es esta historia, su ruptura, y tomé como referencia, la actitud de Harry en los libros, y algunas experiencias pasadas desagradables, espero que suene creíble. Este segundo capítulo ha sido muy complicado de escribir, tanto por las reacciones, la interpretación que quería que tuvieran todos los personajes y, a su vez, la relación que tiene Ginny con sus amigos. Ojalá el resultado merezca la pena. Los próximos capítulos serán más fluidos, el siguiente en concreto tratará sobre Draco, el encuentro de los dos personajes se acerca y me emociona escribir sobre ello. ¿Te ha sorprendido el final? Espero que sí.

TeddyMellark: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ¡Eso digo yo! ¿Qué se cree Harry? Pues como daba a entender en los libros, el portador del estandarte del sufrimiento y la desgracia. No te preocupes, el encuentro con Draco Malfoy se acerca, yo también tengo ganas de escribir sobre ello, la historia ha empezado con un poco de drama, por lo que, en capítulos siguientes espero sacar alguna carcajada. ¡Gracias por leer!

The darkness princess: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por desearme suerte. La verdad es que intento poner mucha atención en las correcciones, pero siempre se me escapa algo, no puedo evitarlo. El sexy rubio aparecerá en el capítulo siguiente, casado, pero aparecerá. Parece que se ha hecho costumbre hacer capítulos largos, espero que los siguientes sean algo más ligeros.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo. Un saludo a todos, ¡nos leemos!

Karkinos


End file.
